robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Probophobia
Probophobia was a robot from California that competed in Season 2 of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors and Nickelodeon Robot Wars. Its weapons were a pair of lifting forks that could rotate 360 degrees so that it could lift as well as self-right. It reached the heat final in Season 2, and was the runner-up in the Nickelodeon US Championship losing out to Tyranabot. The team also competed in the SuperHeavyweight division of BattleBots with "The Probe". Robot History Season 2 Probophobia went through from Round One after it immobilised Cyclone by ramming it and knocking the safety switch out. In Round Two, against Snake Bite, the two teams had a joke punch-up in the pits, because Bob Allen of the Snake Bite team claimed Probophobia's prongs were goalposts. In the real fight, Probophobia won, after it was able to grab hold of Snake Bite's wheel well with its prongs and ease it into the pit. In the heat final, Probophobia then fought Panzer Mk 4, who pushed Probophobia around in circles. Probophobia ended up in Sergeant Bash's CPZ. Bash grabbed hold of Probophobia's arms. Sir Killalot came in from the other CPZ and caused more damage. Bash let go as Panzer launched up Probophobia as a ramp and almost launched itself out of the arena. Panzer then got at the side of Probophobia and shoved it right into Sir Killalot. Killalot squeezed Probophobia as Panzer came in to deliver some more damage. Probophobia lifted Panzer up with its damaged probes, but Panzer pushed Probophobia into the corner patrol zone again and Killalot came in and grabbed Probophobia's probe and swung it around into Sergeant Bash who burned it. Probophobia got away as Panzer got behind it and pushed it right into the angle grinders. Then Panzer got underneath Probophobia and slammed it on its side into the grinders again. Probophobia was pushed into the disc button, then on top of the closed pit. Panzer then pressed the Pit Button and slowly eased Probophobia down into the pit. Nickelodeon Probophobia fought in the United States Championship in the Nickelodeon series. In its first fight, they went up against Phantasm whose only weapon was a spiked wedge after they had to remove their axes and top armor to lose weight. Probophobia spent much of the match trying to get under Phantasm before eventually lifting it up, but not over. Phantasm then began smoking and eventually broke down, allowing Probophobia into the final against Tyranabot. Probophobia managed to push Tyranabot against the arena wall and a steam jet ripped off its stuffed tail. Tyranabot then pushed Probophobia across the arena and slammed it into Matilda's flywheel. Probophobia then started smoking and soon it had no drive. It tried to use its lifting forks as a walker to try and show mobility, but Refbot counted them out anyway. Sir Killalot grabbed Probophobia by the arm and dumped it into the Pit. Probophobia then fought in a Vengeance Match against Team Logicom's Spin Doctor. It was a very short match with Probophobia stabbing Spin Doctor with its spikes and knocking out its drive chain. Spin Doctor was then attacked by the House Robots and eliminated. Probophobia's final match in the series was the Challenge Belt tournament against reigning Belt Holders Tut Tut. Tut Tut managed to get several axe blows in and Probophobia slammed Tut Tut into the arena wall. Tut Tut axed Probophobia again and smoke began to pour out of it. Tut Tut pressed the Pit Button but Probophobia managed to use its lifting forks to roll its way away and continued to fight until time ran out. Tut Tut was declared the winner and got to take the Challenge Belt home. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 3 Series Record *Season 1: Did not enter *Season 2: Heat Final Category:Nickelodeon competitors Category:US Series competitors Category:Robots from California Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses